The present disclosure relates generally to selecting content for presentation to a user using a device identifier. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to expiring the use of data associated with a first device identifier to select content for a second device identifier, if the first device identifier is determined to be inactive.
Online content may be available regarding any number of disparate topics. For example, a first website on the Internet may be devoted to the migratory habits of pandas and a second website may be devoted to automotive repair. In many cases, a user must proactively seek out online content of interest to the user. For example, an Internet user may utilize a search engine to search for webpages devoted to automotive repair. The user may then navigate between the webpages in the search results until the user finds the webpage that most closely matches the user's interests.